Breaking News
by inktrap
Summary: After Domino High's newspaper club starts spreading lies about his *nonexistent* relationship with Seto Kaiba, Katsuya simply has to do something about it. SJ. Puppyshipping.
1. Chapter 1

My first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction. It had to be puppyshipping, of course! At the same time, it's a light parody of the couple, the reasons we support it and people who take shipping too seriously.

Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters don't belong to me. I didn't make any money writing this.

**BREAKING NEWS**

**by Inktrap**

**Chapter One  
**

Ten pages, fifty yen, printed at every six months. The Domino High's Gazette was far from a respectable newspaper magazine.

Owned by the newspaper club, the Gazette was started together with its foundation. Born from the complaints of a student body who wanted Domino High to be not quite like Every Other School, the Gazette was supposed to have the function to keep the students as their parents wanted them: smart, well informed, actualized. In its first edition, it came with interviews with school staff, high quality articles from renamed professors and informative clippings from other hard-to-find magazines.

It didn't sell.

Not one copy. Not even the newspaper club's parents bought it.

In the next edition, the club printed an extra page with comics and sales went up, five copies being actually sold. They sold fifty copies when they decided to publish exclusive snapshots from the school idol. Their sales rose to a hundred when they published an interview.

It wasn't clear when Domino High's newspaper club gave up on being informative, smart and actualized to being exactly that - but on the subject of the student's lives.

Now, the Domino High's Gazette had sale records.

The newspaper club, that once was formed by nerds and otaku, was now as elitist and strict as the kendo club, whose brute members were the most hated in the whole campus. You could only enter by invitation, and nobody knew who was in. It was part of the game. And the members, well, they wanted more.

There was a thin line keeping truth and lies apart in the Gazette, but no one could tell. After all, when students had their ultimate dark secret open for everyone to see, they all claimed it to be fake, a meddling from the newspaper club. The club still had 79% approval between students, and everything was fine.

And therein laid the problem.

The newspaper club didn't want it to be 'fine'.

They had kept a low profile for a very long time. They didn't want to bother with petty secrets and life facts. No, they wanted the ultimate news.

And they knew exactly what would provide that.

---

If there was something Kaiba Seto was used to, it was people staring at him.

Wide eyes and gaping mouths were often the result of a Kaiba entering anywhere. Thus, when the young corporate executive got out of his limousine, waved goodbye to Mokuba and entered school grounds, he didn't acknowledge any difference in people's attitudes.

Kaiba crossed the distance between the Domino High's gate and it's main entrance with the grace only someone of his caliber could manage with thousands of eyes upon his figure. He did, indeed, shot a backwards glance to see if the driver was still parked in front of the school, since the limo tended to attract more attention than himself. It was gone, though, so he dismissed the fact as being just an everyday occurrence.

The daily occurrence ceased to be one in the halls, when a freshman blushed as she looked at him and ran away, dropping what was in her hands.

Now, Kaiba made an habit of never picking foreign objects out of the ground, much less when there were plenty of people capable to do exactly that all around. Problem was, as soon as the girl dropped her possession - Kaiba quickly recognized it as a newspaper magazine of sorts - every single student around pretended to be highly interested in everything but Kaiba and the paper. Mainly, Kaiba noticed, they were busy reading copies of the exact same thing the girl dropped. Now and then, when they thought he wasn't looking, they glanced at him and whispered awkwardly between themselves.

With resolution, Kaiba Seto walked towards the newspaper. When he crouched to get it, the mutters stopped. When he got up, the Domino High's Gazette in hands, every girl and boy had disappeared from vicinity.

Kaiba managed to keep his face only a slight shade of blue when he read the school's newspaper headline.

---

It wasn't even 8AM and Anzu was already with a throbbing headache. She didn't want to know what would happen when Jou showed up. There wasn't any need to add to the blinding pain that Honda's screams and Yuugi's pleads were causing her.

"Come on, guys," Anzu crossed her arms. She was frowning and looking straight at Honda with an air of disapproval. "We have to support him...."

Honda was eager to reply, but Yuugi stood up to his friend. Anzu didn't know which was worse. Sure, Honda's loud voice made her head hurt a lot, but she knew how to handle the guy. The one she couldn't deal with properly was Yuugi. He was too cute for their own good. All it took was one look for her to forget she needed to be fierce if she wanted her friends to understand her point.

"But Anzu," Yuugi begun. "We don't know if this is the truth. I mean... We're his friends. Don't you think he would've told us?"

"Yeah- we know him! I mean, it's obviously a lie! The newspaper club should've joined with the creative writing club years ago. They make up a bunch of stories!"

"But if it isn't?" Anzu raised her voice so he could be heard over Honda's explanation. "He'll be _so_ upset. It's already a very difficult situation. And now he's being exposed like that in the school's newspaper... If his friends don't show any understanding, how do you think he will feel?!"

Honda groaned. Anzu had always been a huge fan of the crap the newspaper club pulled on the other students.

"You're so gullible, Anzu!"

"It's not about that." She sighed. "It's about us being here for Jou."

"It. Is. Not. The. Truth."

"How would you know?" she asked defensively.

"Girls wouldn't understand this stuff."

"Try me."

Honda had cornered himself. He glanced at Yuugi, looking for help, but Yuugi just gave him a sympathetic look.

"Mai. Take Mai for instance. "

"Yes... What about her?" Anzu asked carefully, unsure if she would like to know the answer.

"Din't you see how they were all over each other in the Duelist Kingdom?"

Anzu looked shocked.

"She's ten years older than him!"

"And she has boobs ten times bigger than yours!"

It took about five second before she tried to kick Honda in the place where it hurt the most - she was stopped, though, by Yuugi's cute face pleading mercy.

"What we're saying," he explained, shyly "is that maybe the newspaper got it all wrong."

"But Yuugi, we can't count on that. If it's wrong, he'll clear up all the mistake latter. But we won't be able to make the pain disappear from his heart if we treat this as an horrible lie and it is, in fact, the truth!"

"Anzu, stop with the drama," Honda moaned.

"But what if?! What if Jou is dating Kaiba?!" Anzu's voice echoed in the room full of quiet students. That was strange. They all were gossiping just seconds ago...

Jounouchi Katsuya had just entered the room.

"What if I'm _WHAT_?!"

**------------- To Be Continued**

Please tell me if you enjoy it. Concrit is also appreciated! Beta-readery offers too =D


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thank you so much for all the kind reviews! I can't thank you enough. I'm really happy. Second, I want to thank and credit Fleet Sparrow for helping me with my english. This chapter is cleaner all thanks to her! And then, there're the disclaimers, of course.

Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters don't belong to me. I didn't make any money writing this.

**BREAKING NEWS**

**by Inktrap**

**Chapter Two  
**

The headline sunk in slowly, making his stomach curl, just like the burgers at Anzu's work.

Katsuya had no idea why would someone even think about him and Kaiba being an item. The concept was so difficult to grasp…he was having a hell of a time trying to figure it out.

Of course, there was the problem that they were both men. Weird, but not that unusual nowadays. He had to give the newspaper club credit. Quite creative. And man, they needed to be creative when everybody knew he enjoyed a beautiful girl with a nice pair of breasts. Implying he was gay was something, but implying he was gay for Kaiba Seto, head of Kaiba Corp. and a gigantic bastard, was something entirely different.

Kaiba Seto was probably gay, though. He always looked like he had something up his ass.

Plus, he was a jerk. Everyone in school knew how much of a jerk he was. There was no reason for anyone to think someone like_ him _would be interested in a relationship, much less with Jou of all people. Heck! They weren't even friends - not in the sense that Kaiba and Yuugi were friends, and by friends, he meant life long enemies.

Kaiba wasn't even his rival. He was just sort of there, being incredibly rich and annoying and not giving a flying fuck about him. And that's what irked Jou the most. Katsuya just tried to ignore him when it was possible, which was almost never, since Kaiba liked to walk around flaunting his superiority and his long-ass trench coat. Jou felt almost obliged to try to beat the shit out of him when Kaiba was just bored enough to throw some dog insult Jou's direction. It wasn't as if he cared. Kaiba was just an eyesore!

(Jou often found himself wondering why the hell they fought so much. After all, they most definitely _did not _care about each other. There was something there that made it impossible for him to ignore Kaiba. Most probably, the trench coat and the smell of money.)

It was with a rather masochistic curiosity that Katsuya looked at the paper's front page, which contained a snapshot of one of those particular moments of rage when he had grabbed Kaiba by his collar and was about to tell him how much of an ass he was.

The caption, of course, told another story entirely.

**Forbidden love! Jounouchi ****Katsuya ****and Kaiba Seto about to kiss!**

What. The. Fuck.

Well, maybe he had been a little flustered. It happens when you're so angry at someone that all your blood ends up in your head. He was also quite close to Kaiba, but only because he knew he had a hard head that he was planning to use to smack that jerk's nose. It didn't help that he was pressing the other against the locker, or that his furrowed brows and desperate expression could be read out of context.

Jou hadn't noticed it before, but Kaiba's hands were on top of his.

Certainly, he thought uncomfortably, it was because it was an instinctive reaction for moneybags to try and take Jou's _dirty dog paws_ off of his expensive, custom tailored uniform.

But, yeah. For the general viewer, they really looked like they were about to kiss.

Jou let go of the newspaper in horror.

Anzu mistook it as the "How did they know?!" kind of horror and went to grab his hands.

"Just so you know," she gulped down, "we'll still be your friends, okay?" She actually had no problem at all with Jounouchi being gay; it wasn't as if he was Yuugi.

He stared at her, his gaze slightly unfocused.

"We always thought Kaiba wasn't the most…friendly guy, but..."

"He is a prick," Honda helped.

"…But if you like him, he can't be that bad." Anzu smiled reassuringly. "How about you, you know, invite him to talk with us anytime, sit at our table during lunch? What do you say?"

Jou's expression grew even more detached. His day couldn't possibly get worse.

This was, of course, when Kaiba showed up at the door.

It was as if the silent spell cast on the class had been dispersed. Everybody began to talk.

Kaiba slowly moved his head to face Jou. He had a copy of the newspaper in his hand, and his icy glare showed exactly who he thought to be guilty.

"Are you insane?!" Jounouchi screamed at Kaiba. It wasn't as if it was possible to draw any more attention to himself. "Why would I do this?!"

The chit-chat grew louder, and Kaiba started to wonder why wasn't he engaged in developing a weapon capable of killing people with a single look. He certainly could use it to vaporize Jounouchi Katsuya's head. Instead, he had to settle for sitting in silence while the blond tried to draw his attention by shouting and waving his arms up and down in the air.

Jounouchi finally grabbed Kaiba's shirt in frustration. Annoyed, Kaiba just muttered, "Later." And, though it really meant "Later we'll discuss this while I proceed to kill you painfully," the whole class seemed to understand it…differently.

By the time the teacher arrived, everyone was 100% sure Jounouchi Katsuya and CEO Kaiba Seto were, indeed, having an affair.

**------------- To Be Continued**

Yay another chapter. Stay in tune for the next! Don't be all put off by Jou's way of thinking. Soon enough we'll fix that, ufufufufu.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing as always! I'm sorry for being a little late, but you know how hectic the end of the year can be. I also want to thank my beta, **Fleet Sparrow**, once more!

Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters don't belong to me. I didn't make any money writing this.

**BREAKING NEWS**

**by Inktrap**

**Chapter 3**

Class should have been a blissful experience. It always was. The teacher was scary enough to keep the students quiet and Katsuya would usually enjoy the silence with a long, invigorating nap.

Not this time. Whenever the teacher looked at the board, multiple eyes turned at him and Kaiba. He knew people were staring at Kaiba because he was peeking too. Katsuya didn't particularly feel like watching him, but even when trying hard to pay attention to the board--something he never did--he simply knew Kaiba was trying to kill him when he wasn't looking. He didn't want to take chances. Yet, burning in his pocket, the crumpled newspaper still called for his attention.

Deciding that his imminent death was unlikely, and that he'd have better chances at survival if he knew what Kaiba was holding against him, Katsuya slowly took the paper out. He unfolded it under his desk, making sure the teacher wouldn't take notice, and started to read.

There were a lot of Kaiba's pictures. They drew his eyes first, because the text was too much, too tiny, and Katsuya didn't even like to read the words in Duel Monsters cards.

Damn, Kaiba was popular. What did the guy have that he didn't? Well, it was an easy question with an obvious answer, but Katsuya still felt pretty upset. There were like, three pictures of him there. And Kaiba had about ten, most of them being adds for his company's products.

It kinda bothered him. There was about one girl who played Duel Monsters (well, there also was Anzu who, no matter how many times she had beaten him at the game, was his friend and therefore Not A Girl; and Rebecca, who was eight), and she didn't give a flying fuck about Kaiba.

Oh god, he hoped she didn't.

Not that it'd be weird if Mai cared about money, status, and beauty.

Not that _he_ thought that Kaiba was pretty, but this seemed to be the general opinion of whoever wrote the article, as words like 'gorgeous' and 'hot stuff' and 'sexgod' seemed to appear next to his name (his horrible personality going seemingly ignored).

So much for journalistic impartiality.

His own name had only earned the adjective of 'that guy from Kaiba's classroom'. He didn't even know why Kaiba was so angry. Katsuya certainly wouldn't mind if the only words said behind his back were "What a nice ass" from girls he didn't know.

Kaiba should make a Duel Monsters game with his own pictures instead of the originals. Blue Eyes White Kaiba. Trap card Kaibaland.

It'd sell millions.

Katsuya couldn't understand girls at all. Wasn't there a time when personality counted more than a pretty face?

Not that Kaiba was good looking.

Okay, maybe he was. But what, couldn't a man find another man attractive?

Girls found each other pretty all the time. "I wish I could be pretty as this actress" or "This model is so beautiful!". He had heard enough from Anzu. Katsuya would go to his grave swearing to not find anything good in Kaiba, but, hey, he could only lie to himself to a certain extent. Girls were unfair. Just look at Anzu. Yuugi had the biggest crush on her, yet she just started noticing him when he finished his puzzle and grew…strange. Especially at those weird times when he seemed to appear a little taller, when his voice was huskier. Yuugi wasn't even as nice to her during those moments, at least not the way he was when he felt normal. All the other Yuugi cared about was Duel Monsters.

Honda was also a good guy. Not good enough for his Shizuka, of course, since his sister was the exception to the rule, but Katsuya couldn't understand why Miho wouldn't date him.

Mai was another one. By lack of a better definition, Mai was just like the harpies she played with.

Not that Katsuya was the best kind of guy, but he was trying to _change_. Didn't it matter? So what if Kaiba could appear good in promo shots, if he could buy everything a girl (or anyone, for that matter) could want? Kaiba was a dick. He probably would treat her like shit, too.

Apparently, it was normal for guys to bully the girls they liked. It was what the newspaper article said, as if that explained all their fights in the school hallways. Katsuya couldn't argue with it. He had always been a bully, he knew how it worked, though this rule was generally applied to children in kindergarten.

He remembered Yuriko, from first grade, whom he called ugly until his sister pointed out that it wasn't the right way to attract her attention. Then he started throwing paper balls at her.

The day she left school crying in her mom's chest was perfectly clear in his mind.

In fourth grade, he and the other boys liked to corner the pretty girls and call them a few mean words. In eighth grade, he started trying to get closer to the girls, but somehow they only found him annoying. Even now, all he did was fight against Mai. He had harassed the boys, of course, but that was different. He had always been persistent with the girls he liked. The boys were only there to show off.

It wasn't as if Kaiba only fought against him. Heck, those newspaper writers were probably looking at the wrong person to talk about. Kaiba was obsessed with Yuugi, not Katsuya. After all, Kaiba didn't humiliate only Katsuya….

_At least he respects Yuugi, sort of_, Katsuya thought, sighing. Kaiba acknowledged Yuugi's strengths, even when Yuugi lost to him on purpose. He also had shown respect to other duelists during matches. Pegasus, for example; though respecting Pegasus as a person was beyond anyone but Yuugi, with his understanding and faith in other people.

Kaiba didn't even start to treat him better once he won second place in the Duelist Kingdom. Still all the same insults: mutt, dog, mediocre, pathetic, weak, third rate duelist. Katsuya had never known why Kaiba didn't simply ignore him.

Kaiba Seto walked through people in the school hallways as if they were ghosts or some lowly beings unworthy of being in his immaculate presence. Just once or twice he'd growl at Yuugi and glare at him.

But not Katsuya.

He bothered Kaiba, Katsuya realized, absentmindedly looking at the newspaper. He bothered Kaiba enough for that jerk to bully him like he used to bully little school girls.

Well, he hoped Kaiba wasn't thinking of him as a little school girl. Because then….

_Oh shit_, he thought, a sick feeling settling in the bottom of his stomach.

_Kaiba can't possibly like me._

**------------- To Be Continued**

Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story, and that you're anxious for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay! The holidays are always hectic. I have to give my endless thanks to Fleet Sparrow, my beta, else I wouldn't have this for you. Oh, and YGO still doesn't belong to me at all, and I write this for fun, not profit. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**BREAKING NEWS**

**by Inktrap**

**Chapter 4  
**

Kaiba wasn't angry.

He could've been many things—surprised, curious, hellbent on revenge—but a careful training taught him some self restraint. Wanting to throttle Jounouchi Katsuya was a usual occurrence of his daily life and didn't warrant anger. Anger was what happened to him whenever Yuugi won a duel**,** whenever some lowly scoundrel thought they could kidnap his brother and get away with it, or even, perhaps, when some bored council thought betraying him was a great idea.

Having his face in a high school gossip column was hardly a matter to be angry about. This was why, when the bell rang announcing lunchtime, he dutifully placed all the books inside his case and rose to go home.

His driver wasn't at the gate.

Kaiba didn't actuallyhave to walk among the mass of students that gathered around the halls to know this. A timely text message on his mobile phone explained to him, five minutes after the classes had finished, everything he didn't long to know about the ruckus that simple newspaper had caused.

_What the hell?_

And it was a business message, even, sent by the media liaison of Kaiba Corp. With a quick press of buttons, Kaiba read further.

_I thought I was the Media Relations Director. Can you please tell me why there __is __information on your new relationship__ popping up __on the internet, and why wasn't I informed of it earlier?_

Kaiba's fingers trembled and pressed the phone even harder.

_Mr. Kaiba. I understand why such relationship would've been best kept a secret. That's exactly why you should've told me about it as soon as it started. I'd have done my best to ensure complete secrecy. But now, your fan pages have been updated with enough information to make those girls' parents blush. Our team of hackers has been doing the possible to erase their trace, but I fear they're too fast. Fansites, forums, chats and message boards. It's everywhere._

Suddenly, the strange _tec-tec-tec_ noise that annoyed him during the whole class made sense.

Looking around furtively, Kaiba noticed what he had been too blind to see. Clouded by his own misery, his eyes didn't pick up the small cellphones being held under the tables. There was a legion of them now that the classes had ended. Pink, purple, silver, full of decorative motifs and cellstraps with stuffed animals or anime characters. Girls were typing furiously, not even bothering to hide them anymore.

_The press contacted me half and hour ago, and that was about the time I __started trying __to __understand what is going on. I'm not even sure if I really do. _

_They're crazy for an interview. I managed to hold them for now, but they're being more vicious than ever. I even had to use my personal phone to text you. I held them for the moment, saying you were in class. I don't know what you did there, but I trust you abilities, Mr. Kaiba, and I sincerely hope for you to solve the matter between your fellow classmates. I did have to appoint a press conference - believe me, I had no choice. You have__ till__ the end of school activities to sort out any misunderstanding with your classmates and to prepare your own speech, if you'd like to. Your conference is at 7pm._

_Our IT team is working on the webpages and the sales department is calculating how this will impact your company. The lawyers are __available __for consulting. At the moment, I've __commissioned __the speechwriters to work on something. I have reason to believe they will go on with the story provided._

_Mr. Yoshinaga, head of the media department_

_PS: I haven't had any official declaration from the head of sales, __but __ I believe you won't have any great loss. So far, online commentaries tend to be mostly positive. _

Perhaps all Kaiba had been lacking was the right reason.

He was certainly angry now.

---

At the moment Jounouchi approached him, Kaiba wished to give him the same ending as his phone, throwing him out of the window. He didn't, but only perhaps because of Jounouchi's behavior. He had approached sheepishly, almost too careful, very different from his usually loud self. Kaiba could get used to it.

"What happened, learned how to stop barking?" It was stronger than usual, really, but it was needed to inform the nearby students that there was nothing going on between them—not that a Kaiba needed to prove himself to anyone. He was just following Mr. Yoshinaga's orientation.

It backfired. The kids who hadn't already gotten out of school or got busy with lunch or extra curricular activities gathered around, curious. Probably, Kaiba thought to himself, there would be no other way.

"I think-" Jounouchi begun, and Kaiba tried to hid his worry. Jounouchi didn't think much at all. "We should, uh, try to find someplace, you know, quieter, to speak, I mean."

Kaiba fought the urge to bang his head against the nearest wall. The students weren't even trying to pretend they weren't watching it, and didn't hide their excited noises as they texted their entire contact lists.

At least Jounouchi had the decency to grow as red as his useless dragon's eyes (not that he wasn't already) and Kaiba could guess why. He hadn't even read the newspaper, but knowing people thought he had a relationship (Kaiba didn't dare to think of any skin-ship) with a brainless mutt was enough to make _him _blush. From anger, of course, but it was still a faint red color that sent all the students running away when he glared at them and crushed the nearest girl's cellphone with his bare hand.

"That was nice," Jounouchi said, after a while. "I can still hear some of them behind the walls, though. And, don't look now, but there's a girl taking pictures from the window. She climbed the tree, apparently."

Kaiba was impressed, but mostly because Jounouchi was talking clearly and not trying to attack him. He wouldn't admit it out loud, however.

What he did do was turn around on his heels and snatch the cellphone from the girl's hand before she could climb down.

"Classy."

Kaiba directed his glare at Jounouchi.

"Man, can't you take a compliment?"

Not that Yuugi's friend wasn't already strange, but Jounouchi was acting weird. Kaiba wouldn't complain. For once, his eardrums were intact and his clothes weren't getting any dirt on them in a chat with Jounouchi. He was wary, though, and didn't reply to the other's question.

"Apparently not," Jonouchi muttered under his breath, popping his fingers' joints and looking very annoyed (but also very something else that Kaiba couldn't really identify). "What are we going to do? About this mess."

"We?" Kaiba raised one inquisitive eyebrow.

"I don't believe you want me to solve this whole thing!"

"I certainly don't believe_ you_ can solve this entire problem. Actually, I'd appreciate if you kept your idiocy from causing any more trouble."

"What?!" It appeared that whatever was troubling Jounouchi enough to keep him quiet disappeared in an instant. Pity. Kaiba could actually talk with him before. "You jerk, I'm trying to help us here!"

Kaiba could swear he didn't notice.

"Please, keep quiet and don't give others any more reason to have ideas about us. Your little brain appears incapable of any reasonable thought. I'll solve this in matter of seconds, if you'd only stop chasing me. "

Jounouchi snapped.

"Me, chasing you?!"

Kaiba frowned.

"You've been following me around just to humiliate me. You've called me a bunch of sick nicknames. You pretend to ignore me just so you can say how I'm not worthy of your presence. You keep on telling me how I suck at Duel Monsters and–and fighting me just so you can raise your big damn ego even more. You follow Yuugi around but it's me who you always pick on." Jounouchi's cheeks were glowing an angry red. "How dare you!?"

"You know-" he gulped down, and Kaiba gave a step back, just in case he exploded. "You could've told me that you liked me instead, you jerkass!"

**------------- To Be Continued**

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
